


How we made a home

by Jasmine_marie_123



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Subject to changes in tags, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_marie_123/pseuds/Jasmine_marie_123
Summary: In a world where Bond and Q are both female, Q is a very clever woman with a great talent for invention and a dark history.





	1. Chapter 1

Bond walked down the corridor purposefully in the direction of R+D, she would have really liked to just go home and sleep, it’d been a long mission- But M had expressly told her to report to Q before she left, something about malfunctioning tech in her watch during the mission. Pushing through the door of R+D, she glanced into Q’s office, but she wasn’t in there, but the door was ajar so it was likely she wasn’t far away. Spotting one of the junior technicians she beckoned them over,   
“Have you seen Q anywhere?” 

Looking down at their feet, they just pointed towards the indoor range, a murmured reply was given but it was hardly audible. Bond replied with a quick thank you, before heading in the direction of the range, slipping through the door and walking in the direction of the gunshot sounds. 

Spotting a slight figure at the very end of the range, she made her way over, noting as she got closer that the younger woman had her hair tied back with some sort of red ribbon, and that she had headphones in, the very slight sound of the music reaching Bond’s ears as she drew closer. Not wanting to startle Q, given that she had a gun in her hands, she approached slowly, making sure Q had seen her and would not be startled before she came properly closer. 

Headphones out and gun carefully laid down, Q turned to Bond with a mild smile, pulling a small roll of tools from her pocket, 

“I need your watch, M said the electromagnet wasn’t working whilst you were on mission.” She said, holding a hand out, glancing up at the slightly taller woman expectantly. The sound of slightly jingling jewellery followed and the watch was placed in her hand, Q retreating back to sit down at the seat just behind her for a moment. 

“I can sort it now, It’ll only take me 10 minutes, or if you prefer you can call by for it tomorrow when you come in for debrief.” She said, glancing up from her roll of tools as she took the screwdriver and levered off the back of the watch with ease. 

Bond considered the options momentarily, she really did want to go home and sleep but it would only be 10 minutes, she could at least wait that. 

“I’ll wait,” she replied, taking her hair down and sighing slightly as the tension relieved, running hand through slightly to release the last of tightness in her scalp, before tying it back loosely in a ponytail, before glancing back over to Q who was focusing on the task in hand. She smiled slightly, she could think of ways to occupy 10 minutes, especially with the supposedly unflappable Q. Many an agent had tried to flirt with or fluster her, but so far, the pretty brunette had been immune. 

“I should imagine its almost your home time too, “Bond commented, keeping her tone casual, “Being as it’s almost 7, I’m surprised you’re still here. Someone’ll be waiting for you to be coming back.” She added, injecting just a touch of flirtation into the second statement.   
Continuing to focus on the watch, Q didn’t even look up. 

“Indeed. Was there any other issues with the watch or was it just the electromagnet that was faulty?” she asked, taking the old magnet out and replacing it with a new one, carefully screwing it back into the mechanism. 

“No, that was all, “was the reply, “An impeccable piece of work that watch.” She added, genuinely. It was always a source of some impressiveness that Q and R+D could come up with what they did. 

Slotting the back of the watch back on and making sure it was in place, Q handed it back, going to stand up and brushing off her skirt as she stood up. 

“Well 007, I’m sure I’ll see you soon enough.” She said, picking up the gun and slipping it back into a carry case that had been sitting on the ground, before starting down the range to the exit to the main R+D department. Bond followed behind, on her way out too, watching as Q handed the carry case off to someone to be put away, pulling her phone from her pocket as she did. 

“Ringing the boyfriend?” Bond asked as she caught up with Q, who just glanced over at her with a touch of scorn and a slight eye roll. 

“I’ll see you soon, Bond.” She just added, before heading off in the opposite direction to Bond’s own path, the phone up against her ear by the time she was halfway down the corridor.   
_ _ _

Violet let herself into the house, her keys sticking in the lock yet again, she’d have to have a look at it over the weekend before it got worse, didn’t want one of the girls getting locked out because their keys wouldn’t work. Once inside, she relaxed, the familiar sounds of home surrounding her. Classical music from the library, the sound of Violin from upstairs- Bea was obviously practising, and in the background, Taylor Swift playing in the kitchen, undoubtedly Sunny was doing a bit of baking. 

Dumping her bag by the door, she headed through to the kitchen, food being her first priority and knowing there’d be some dinner saved in the oven for her. All the surfaces were coated with flour, including Sunny. Violet just about managed to hold back a laugh at her ghost of a sister, who just shrugged, 

“Lemon and poppy seed cupcakes.” She said by way of explanation, “Spaghetti bolognaise in the top oven.” She added, taking the dishtowel Violet held out to her and wiping the flour from her face, “I’m going to go have a shower, can you keep an eye on the cupcakes?” she asked, taking off the apron and hanging it up, the green and blue of jumper and jeans underneath a stark contrast from the white of the flour coating. 

Taking her dinner from the oven carefully Violet perched on the edge of one of the counters, the only bit of the kitchen without a snowy sprinkling of flour. She ate quickly, hungry after a long day of work, before rinsing the plate, and heading into the library, spotting Klaus curled into an armchair with a book. She made her way over, clearing her throat to get his attention when he didn’t look up, too absorbed in his book. He looked up, and put the book aside, standing up to greet his older sister with a hug, 

“All good at work today?” he asked, “Bea had a scuffle at school, but the other girl started it, so school are letting it go. You’re late back this evening. “he added, with a touch of Concern.   
“Work was fine, busy but good, you know what it’s like there,” Violet replied, collapsing into a nearby chair, glancing over at her brother,

“How is the training department? Garett still being an arse?” she asked wryly, “Well she wouldn’t be Bea without a bit of fight in her, did they say what it was about? Yeah, a few last minute things came up, wanted to get the testing done on the new GC62. Having a little trouble getting the sights right on it” 

“Training is training, lots of Egos and immaturity. Garett is always an arse.” Klaus replied with a small laugh, “But he’s one I can deal with. Oh, the usual, teenage girls can be pretty cruel. I’m sure you’ll manage to fine-tune it, have you double-checked the glass is the right sort?” 

Violet relaxed as the conversation carried on, as much as she loved her job, it was always a relief to come home and be able to let the stress of her day go. It hadn’t been easy, settling to a more normal family life, but they had done it, her and Klaus. They had made a home for themselves and Sunny and Beatrice. Little Sunny, who barely remembered what had happened to them, and Bea, precious Bea who had no clue about her past, and who hopefully would never need to know, luckily so much more like her mother than her father.   
Hearing the beep of the oven, Violet jumped up, rushing through to the kitchen and turning off the oven, and taking the cakes out to cool. 

Cakes on the worktop, radio playing, yes. They really had managed to make a family home, she mused glancing around the room, against all the odds.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock beeped loudly, Violet opened an eye, glaring at it but pulled herself up to sitting anyway, pressing the stop button. She yawned, stretching, before getting out of bed and pulling a jumper on over her pyjamas. She carefully made her way down the stairs from her attic room, and knocked on Sunny’s door loudly, waiting for a grumbling reply before moving away and repeating the same on Beatrice’s door. 

She headed back upstairs to get washed and dressed herself, mornings were always a little tight on time, especially with two teenage girls to get up, ready and out the door. After a quick shower, she pulled on a dress and tights, grabbed her shoes and headed down the stairs again, knocking on the girls’ doors once again, it was her turn to run them into school before work today. 

“Sunny, Bea, you have 20 minutes to be ready downstairs, I’m putting toast on, you’ll have to eat it in the car!” she announced, before heading downstairs and into the kitchen. Putting a few slices under the grill, she slipped on her shoes and sat down at the table, hearing the familiar sound of feet rushing down the stairs as the pair came through, mostly ready by the looks of it, although Bea’s shirt could have probably done with an iron.

They were a slightly odd pair, Sunny with her blonde hair messily pulled back into a slapdash bun, and Bea with her immaculately tidy curls, Violet mused as she watched them pull on shoes, bickering lightly. The toast ready, she added jam, handing it to them both as she shivvyed them out the door, and into the back of the car, making sure she had her bag and jacket herself before starting the car, and zooming out of the driveway. 

Coleston Academy was not too far from work luckily, and she managed to get to work on time, even with having to go back to drop off Bea’s blazer which she had left in the car. She scanned her security card at the front desk, before heading through the maze of corridors to her office. She had just put her bag down when her phone went off, a summons from M to sit in on Bond’s debrief, in the hopes that she might be able to inspect some tech that had been turned up. 

She shrugged off her jacket, and headed back out of her office and through to M’s office, calling out a ‘morning’ to Eve who was sitting at her desk. 

“Go on through, they’ve already started.” She was told with a smile, so she just headed on into the office, sitting down quietly in the nearest chair, and listening intently to what was being said. Her attention was drawn to the screen, next to which Bond stood, gesturing to the screen as she did so, pointing at photographs and discussing the contents of them, the people, the necessary information all caught by the pinhole camera Violet had carefully placed within Bond’s watch. 

Eventually talk turned to the reason Violet herself was there,  
“Q, this was recovered from Fluenco’s lab, do you have any idea what it is?” M asked, passing her a small metal box with dials on it, “It’s been x-rayed so we know it doesn’t contain anything explosive.” He added. 

Violet held it for a second, giving it a look over, before placing it down on the table and getting the tools out of her pocket. Carefully unscrewing the top cover, she placed it down. It took a bit of tinkering, but after a moment the whole thing was dismantled. She picked up one of the tiny components, grabbing the magnifier from her tool kit, and inspecting it.  
“My best guess would be that it is some kind of trigger device. The Dials look like they change where or to what extent whatever it is the trigger for will go off. I can take a better look at it, but it looks like what that is.” Violet replied, leaning back in her chair and going to tie her hair back with the ever-present ribbon from her pocket, before looking back down at it, “It could probably be recreated to reverse the signal, and if you give me time I can probably trace it back to the signal’s root.” She added, glancing up and at the others in the room, seeing a spark of interest in Bonds eye as she spoke, but pushed it to the back of her mind as she carried on talking, explaining exactly what could be done to reverse and track the signal of the device. 

Once she had finished, she went to stand up, her part completed, and excused herself, heading back down to her office, pulling the ribbon from her hair as she sat back down. Violet switched on the computer, and settled down in her chair to check her emails.  
_ _ _ _ _

Jane leaned back in her seat, listening carefully to what M was saying as Q left the room, the now reassembled gadget sitting in the centre of the table between them. A good night of sleep in her own bed and a bath had done a world of good, and she’d come in today feeling far more ready for today. 

“Bond, we need you to go back in again, try and get with Luke Fluenco’s crowd, we think the best way is possibly through his wife. Whilst we would prefer you to go by a more traditional route, any means necessary to infiltrate yourself into the inner circle.” M told her, with a slight raise of his eyebrow, “I think Q may have some useful pieces of equipment if you go ask her, I quite forgot to ask her to bring them up with her earlier.” He added glancing down at his computer, “You are dismissed, Bond. Your Plane leaves at 8am tomorrow, Moneypenny will meet you at the airport with all your papers.” 

She took the scenic route down to R+D, grabbing a couple of coffees on the way, thinking it might be a good idea to butter Q up a little, she wasn’t exactly sure the other woman liked her. She turned the corner and went through the doors of R+D, looking into Q’s office and not seeing her there, she carefully placed one of the coffees down, before downing her own and disposing of the cup, before glancing around again in search of Q. 

Spotting a flash of red across the room and recalling the red ribbon from earlier on, she headed in that direction, spotting Q leaning over a desk, talking to one of the technicians, pointing at various pieces of metal on the desk. She waited for a moment, waiting for Q to look up rather than interrupt. After a minute or so, she was spotted, and Q held up a finger to say she would be with her shortly, before going back to what she was doing. Jane leaned back against the wall waiting patiently, a moment later standing up straight as Q headed away from the desk and paused just in front of her. 

“I’m assuming M sent you down here for some new equipment, please don’t break any of this, and please do try to keep hold of it if possible.” Violet said, calmly, before turning on her heels and walking across the room, hearing Bond’s footsteps behind her, she pressed her thumb against a gel pad in the wall, and watched as a section of it lifted up, showing a further room, which she carried on into, glancing over her shoulder to check that Bond had followed. She took a cursory glance over the agent, before opening a cupboard and pulling out a couple of items on hangers, passing them across. 

“Size 10, right? These are all bullet-proof, Knife-proof, and capable of protecting against extreme heat and cold, the green jacket’s threads are indestructable, and can be used to create strong ties that even a chainsaw could not break through as long as the knots are tied well enough.” Violet said as she moved across the room, opening another cupboard, and pulling out a range of other pieces, and bringing them back over. 

“Tranq-gun, reds are non-lethal, Blacks are equally non-lethal but less so. Pearl earrings, will explode if the butterfly back is pushed right back up to the base. Brooch, the tip of the point has poison in it so be careful, and the stones can be dissolved into liquids to create a corrosive acid which should burn through most metals, and the rest I’m sure you’ll recognise from previous uses.” She added, her tone matter of fact, “There’ll be a car waiting for you in Venice, standard issue and adaptations.” 

“I’m impressed, Q. You’ve excelled yourself.” Was the reply accompanied with a smile that would have melted most people to their knees, but violet was made of sterner stuff.  
“As I said, please bring as much back intact as possible, that would be very appreciated.” Violet said, heading back across the room and pressing the button to lift the door again, waiting until Bond had left the room before closing it all up again, “Good luck 007.” She added with a slight smile, before walking off back towards her office and the GC62 again. 

Settling down in her office chair, she spotted a cup of coffee on the side that she could not remember having been there before, putting a hand out cautiously to touch it, she could feel it was still warm. She took a small sip, it was strong, black and sweet, exactly how she liked her coffee, and very much welcome, as she hadn’t had a chance to caffeine up before leaving the house that morning. 

Her mind wandered briefly to who could have put it there, She was just running through it in her head, when a sudden explosion in the corner of the lab grabbed her attention, and once that was resolved there were a million and one other more important things that took priority in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week or so later than Violet next encountered Bond. The mission, from what she’d been told, was a success more or less, with the exception of Bond gaining a few minor bumps and bruises. She was in a good mood that day, it was a Friday, and her birthday was the next day, so she was rather looking forward to the end of the day. 

She knew Sunny would be making her a cake, and chances were her siblings and Bea would have something planned for her birthday, so that she was looking forward to. IT was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon before she had a chance to have a sit down, and once she was settled in front of her computer, she took a sip of rather large coffee she’d dispatched one of the juniors to fetch for her. 

Violet sighed slightly as she took her first sip. She loved her job, even if was full on, but some weeks weren’t half exhausting! She pushed a stray bit of hair from her face, jumping slightly in her seat as she heard the creak of a footstep at the door to her office, swivelling in her seat to see who it was. 

“Ah, Bond. Are you actually returning some equipment this time?” she asked, with a raised eyebrow, leaning back in her chair.  
There was a quiet wry laugh, before the reply came, 

“Believe it or not, my mission aim isn’t to destroy all your kit,” Bond said, leaning against the door frame, expertly balancing the neatly piled bundle as she did, “It just turns out that way sometimes. I mean the Pearl explosives worked a treat!” She added standing up straight as she saw the other woman go to stand up, and passing across the pile, “Keep up the good work, Q.” she added, before heading back off out of the department. 

. . . . 

5pm, home time, Violet thought, going to stand up and grabbing her coat from the stand in the corner, and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She called out a quick goodbye as she headed out. She was halfway down the corridor when her personal phone rang, glancing at the caller, answered, putting the phone up to her ear, a smile spreading across her face. 

“Quigley, hello! . . . How are you? . . . Plans for this evening? No, I don’t think so? Why, are you in London? . . . Dinner would be great; I’m just leaving work so if I meet you at half 7? . . . I shall see you there, it’ll be good to catch up. . . Alright, bye, see you later.”   
She hung up the phone as she headed into the lift down to the car park, making her way through the rows of shiny cars to her own shiny silver mini, throwing her bag into the back seat before setting off. 

Pulling into the driveway she headed inside, immediately smelling cake in the air, as she headed upstairs, glancing into Bea’s room to check she was doing her homework on her way to the top floor. Violet dumped her coat in the corner and slipped off her dress and shoes, leaving her in her slip as she headed over to the wardrobe, rifling through it to find what she wanted to wear. Dinner with an ex-boyfriend was always a hard one to judge, she mused as she rifled through the hangers, even when one was on such good terms as her and Quigley were. With a triumphant aha, she pulled a particular dress out, laying it out on her bed before going for a quick shower. 

Once showered and dressed, heels in hand she headed downstairs, peeping in on Bea once again, this time actually going into the girl’s room.   
“How’s it doing with that Maths?” she asked warmly, placing a hand gently on Bea’s shoulder as she spoke, giving the girl a smile as she glanced up with a slightly exasperated look. 

“I don’t like Quadratic equations.” was the reply, they don’t make any sense and when I asked Sunny she just shrugged and said she doesn’t ‘get’ them either.” The latter part of the statement was accompanied with a pout.   
Violet laughed slightly, Sunny was not the best person for homework help. 

“If you catch Klaus after dinner, I’m sure he’ll help you out.” She said, leaning down and kissing Bea on the top of the head, “I’m going out so I won’t see you again this evening, so Goodnight Bumble-bea.” She said affectionately as she headed out the door, hearing the reply of ‘Goodnight Mama-Vi’ as she headed down the stairs. 

She could hear talking in the kitchen, so she headed straight into there, leaning against the door frame as she watched Klaus and Sunny bicker cheerily as she pulled on her heels, buckling up the straps. 

It took a moment for them to notice her, and the twinkle in Sunny’s eye suggested more teasing was to come before Violet would be able to get out the door.   
“That’s a pretty dress, are you going out for dinner by any chance. . .?” she asked, turning away from her bowl of cake mix, her tone mischievous, “I wonder who you might be meeting . . .” she added, ignoring the warning look that Klaus gave her. 

“I am,” Violet replied coolly, refusing to rise to the teasing, “and no-one of importance.” She added, “Is that chocolate cake? Or Ginger?” she asked with interest spotting the dark colour of the cake mix, attempting to slip around the counter to try a taste, but was blocked by both of her siblings. 

“It’s a surprise,” Klaus scolded lightly, slapping her hand away as she tried to reach around them, “Leave it be or I’ll get flour on your dress.” He added, jokingly.   
“So is this a work dinner, or is it a date. . .?” Sunny added slyly, grinning when Violet just rolled her eyes at her and headed back to the door. 

“Right, I will be back by 11, Sunny You’d better be in bed by then, Klaus, would you mind helping Bea with her maths? I think she’s struggling with quadratic equations.” Violet said over her shoulder as she opened the door, pulling it closed after herself before rushing across to the car clambering inside and starting up the car. 

Luckily the restaurant Quigley had suggested was only a 10-minute drive from her home, and the roads were fairly clear. Parking just around the corner, Violet headed inside out of the cool January air, making her way inside, approaching the desk with a polite smile. 

“Hi, reservation probably under Quagmire? I may be a touch early?” she asked, waiting for the girl to check, “I can wait by the bar if I’m too early.” She added cheerily, before making her way over to the bar when it was indicated that that would be helpful.” 

. . . 

Jane pulled her hair back into a messy bun and pulled on a baseball cap. A run was just what she needed to get rid of a week of stresses, and now hoodie and sweatpants clad, she planned to do exactly that. She consulted her phone tracking a route that would be the right mix of inclines and distance, before slipping her iPod and phone into an armband. 

It was a cool clear crisp evening outside, and the stars were twinkling brightly, and Jane took a moment to stop and admire them for a moment before starting out. It was a fairly busy Friday in London but the route she’d planned avoided the busier streets in her neighbourhood. As she jogged, she took in her surroundings, instinctively cataloguing all that was new and unfamiliar and filing it away for future usage. 

About halfway around the route, she took a brief pause to have some water, perching on the edge of a bench. Behind her was a bright glowing building that by the look of it seemed to be a restaurant. She gave it a cursory glance over, pausing only when a familiar face made her pause. Q, or at least someone who looked very much like Q, laughing animatedly at something the guy opposite her was saying. There seemed to be a familiarity between them, obvious even at first glance. 

Jane was almost intrigued; the mysterious Q really did have a personal life outside of work it seemed. A personal life with attractive male dinner companions and sexy red dresses. She would have to do a bit of subtle prying of information after the weekend. She stood up, stretching a little before jogging on, her interest peaked.   
. . . 

Violet was quiet as she could be as she unlocked the door, even though she knew the girls would both be completely out of it and Klaus would be undoubtedly still awake waiting for her to come in. As predicted, as soon as the door was opened, the padding sound of socks on the stairs was in existence, and she saw Klaus’ legs first as he made his way down the stairs. 

“How was Quigley?” he asked conversationally, rubbing at his eyes a little tiredly, “I assume it was Quigley you met with?” he added, holding out an arm for Violet to use as balance whilst she slipped off her heels. 

“He’s well. He’s getting married actually.” Violet replied, giving Klaus a grateful smile as she put the heels down on the shoe bench by the door and started towards the kitchen, “Duncan’s just started a new Job over in New York, apparently he’s loving it there, and Isadora’s in Egypt he said, so we can probably expect a few postcards coming our way soon. Do you fancy a hot cocoa? It’s almost midnight, Let’s see this birthday in.” she added with a smile. 

Klaus at first was looking at her with a touch of confusion, Violet assumed he was still stuck on the Quigley getting married part, accurately it seemed, as he opened his mouth to speak but paused, slightly speechless as he followed her into the kitchen. 

“Who’s he getting married to? I thought he was still pretty hung up on you?” Klaus asked “How did he meet someone and get engaged so quickly?” he added bemusedly, turning on the kettle as Violet busied herself with the mugs. 

“Some girl from the VFD, love at first sight apparently, their eyes met over a fire extinguisher 5 months ago.” Violet smiled, “I’m happy for him, he seems happy, and from what he said she seems nice.” 

“Wow. Well I look forward to meeting her,” Klaus replied passing the now whistling kettle to his sister who mixed the drinks with a teaspoon and passed him one, curling her legs up underneath her on the seat she had just sat down in, “To new starts, and to your 29th birthday, we did it.” He added, raising his mug and clinking it against her own when she raised it, murmuring a cheers, before they settled into a comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Violet was woken up earlier than she would have liked by Bea and Sunny jumping onto her bed, their giggles giving them away before violet even opened her eyes. 

“What time is it?” she asked, keeping her eyes covered by the duvet, hoping it was still early enough that she could tell them to go away so she could have an extra hour of sleep.   
“Half 8!” was Bea’s gleeful reply, a miraculous sound since it took harassment and threats to drag her from bed on a weekday. Violet sat up, groaning slightly at the effort, before glancing at the two giggling teenagers. 

“Okay, I’m up, why don’t you go sort some breakfast and I’ll be right down.” She said, with a small smile, still trying to shake off her sleepiness, “I’m sure a nice bit of cake will go down very well!” Violet added, the with a very large strong coffee bit left unsaid. She waited until the pair had made their way downstairs before climbing out of bed and following them down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen. 

She could hear the crash of pans as she approached and laughing too, the sizzling sound of oil interjecting over the sound of the voices. As she actually entered the room, Klaus passed her a large steaming mug, 

“Here. I thought you might want this, I’m guessing there was a jump ambush?” he asked with amusement. 

“Standard birthday protocol,” Violet replied taking a sip of coffee, “They get heavier each year but at least it’s no longer 5am like it used to be.” She took another big sip of coffee, before putting the mug down and walking around the table to go check on the cooking of breakfast.   
. . . . 

The park was quiet, a few people out but for the most part people weren’t out in the cool afternoon air. Jane paused, allowing herself a moment to take it all in. It wasn’t the pyramids of Giza or one of the great sights of the world, but there was a great deal of beauty in a British winter, she never failed to appreciate it after a time away. 

It was a settling influence, reminding her there was good things around her as well as the bad. Across the park she could hear giggling from a couple of girls at the top path of the park, one blonde, a little taller than the other who was dark haired. Both seemed to be fairly bundled up, well at least they were until the hat fell off the blonde and she carried on.

A darker haired woman swept over picking it up, Jane recognising her. Q, again, two spotting in two days. Someone had also jogged over to catch up with Q, he had dark hair, and although she could not see his face, it looked like it might be the same guy as she had seen last night. 

She squinted, trying to get a better guess at the ages of the two girls, they looked to be about 12, 13. Not beyond the bounds of biology to be Q’s children, after all Q could just have looked young for her age. Putting it to the back of her mind to investigate later on, she headed off in the direction of home. She had a dinner date with a rather gorgeous blonde later, that should, at least for now, be her priority.  
. . . . .  
Monday morning rolled around quicker than Violet would have liked, after a lovely birthday weekend it almost seemed a pity to have to go back to work, but it was at least Klaus’ turn to drop the girls off which meant she could get up a little later. 

The base of her new heels clicked against the floor as she walked up the stairs from the car park, Violet smiled slightly at the sound. They might not be the most sensible or practical but it could not be doubted that Sunny and Bea had picked well, and her new toolkit from Klaus was in her bag, hopefully to be used at some point during the day, the ultralight power drill in it was a delight to use. 

She smiled cheerily as she passed Klaus who was going the other way, but didn’t otherwise acknowledge him, best for their family privacy people didn’t necessarily make the connection between them. She carried on along the corridor to her own department, slipping in through the door, glancing around supervisorally to check everything was in order, before carefully putting her coat and bag away and making her way over to the explosives desk, she had plans to be getting on with. 

The morning went quickly and with only minimal hiccups, the explosions were kept controlled and the there was only one junior burned, and that was because they didn’t have their safety gloves on. Lunchtime rolled around, and she was glad of the break as she retreated into her office to wolf down a couple of sandwiches. 

Lunch eaten she was back at it, determined to finish the new explosive pocket watch prototype if it took all afternoon. No doubt it would need tweaking after testing, so it was best it got through to field testing as quick as possible. She flitted around the room, checking in on all the projects, taking stock of where people were up to. 

Little Josie, the newest recruit to R+D, seemed to have a particular proclivity with the explosives, Violet noted with interest, filing it away for further use, maybe she would get her to have a look at the pearl earring explosives, see if there was a way to refine them based on the response agents had fed back so far.   
. . . . 

It was midday before Jane tipped in, having spent the morning doing paperwork at home so Eve would get off her back about getting it filed. Paperwork in one hand, fancy coffee in the other Jane walked into M’s office area, giving eve a winning smile as she did so.   
“Your paperwork, and a caramel French pressed latte, in exchange for a few bits of information.” Jane said, placing the paperwork down on the desk, but keeping the coffee just out of reaching distance, glancing over at Eve, who’s response was that of slight suspicion. 

“Before I agree to anything, what information?”  
“Just a few bits of information about Q, nothing too high security.” Jane replied innocently, passing the coffee over when Eve nodded. 

“Fine, but if it’s restricted I can’t tell, you know that.” Eve replied, taking a sip from the travel mug.   
“Is she married, and does she have kids? “Jane asked leaning against the desk, perched slightly on the edge of it. 

“No and no.” was the calm reply, before another sip of coffee, “Was that all, Jane?” 

Jane paused, considering,   
“For now.”


	5. Chapter 5

Product testing was always a fun part of Violet’s job, and the prospect of shooting a few guns was starting to look rather appealing after the day that had just occurred. Three injuries due to incorrect handling of explosives, and another because they had been pissing around with the band saw. 

So when 3pm rolled around, she was quite glad to take some of the new prototypes, the ones had had been safety tested and proven safe to shoot, out to the range for a round of testing. Of course they would have to be tested by other people as well, just to be sure, but she was a fair shot, so she was always willing to get stuck in. 

Grabbing a pair of ear-protectors from the rack just inside the testing range, she made her way along to the end of the row, pressing the right combination of numbers to set it up for pistol testing. Then with a degree of care, she opened the box, taking the sleek black pistol from the padded casing and feeling the weight of it in her hand. It felt good, not too heavy, Violet thought, making note of the fact to put in her report, before pulling her hair back and slipping on the ear defenders. 

She was on her 5th round of bullets when she noticed the figure seemingly waiting to get her attention out of the corner of her eye, and with a slightly irritated sigh took off the ear protectors, turning on her heels to speak. 

“Leanne, we’ve already discussed this, it has to be the person injured that fills in the report, I just sign off. So we can’t tackle them until tomorrow, also It’s not my fault that proper safety protocols were not kept to, so its HR that fill in the insurance forms. “she said, not looking up as she lowered her gun arm as she spoke. 

It wasn’t until she did look up a second later when there was a lack of response, that she noticed it wasn’t Leanne. 

“Ah, 007,” Violet said, pushing her hair back from her face with the hand that was not holding the gun, before carefully laying the gun down on the nearby counter, “I apologise, you caught me unawares. “

“Completely fine Q,” Jane replied a hint of amusement in her tone, “Not the first time I’ve had a gun pointed at me, won’t be the last. M wants to speak to you, and all your juniors were all too afraid to come give you the message, “she added, wryly, “What have you done to traumatise them Q?”

Violet just shrugged in reply, “It’s not been the best day in here. I’ll head straight up there, just need to put this away.” She added, going to put away the gun, pausing when Jane held out a hand towards it. 

“May I have a look?” She asked, violet simply passing it across, watching as Jane weighed it in her hand, before gripping it and holding it up into shooting position, before firing a shot into the target at the end of that part of the rage.   
“Oh, I do like this!” Jane commented, lowering her arm, “This is certainly a sleek piece of work.” She added, a touch admiringly. 

“The GC62, still inn testing, but we anticipate it being in circulation within a few months. It’s lightweight, and entirely made of plastics and polymers, and it can take a variety of ammunition, simply by switching the internal barrel and the muzzle.” Violet replied, her tone a little proud, as she was handed it back, and she carefully packed it away. Carefully she took the handles of the three boxes, carrying them out and packing them away into the testing shelves, before turning around, and spotting Jane still standing there. 

“Oh, are you waiting for me?” she asked with some surprise when the older woman nodded, “Oh, I just need to grab my laptop.” She added, hurrying into her office to grab the slim machine, before following behind Jane as she headed out of R+D and along the corridors to M’s office. 

The pair walked along in fairly comfortable silence. After 3 years of working with each other the pair had a healthy mutual respect for each other, even if sometimes it did wind violet up when none of her gadgets were returned in good working condition after a mission. Although there was not much knowledge of the other held by the other, as was standard with their job, but that had never made much of a difference.   
Jane held the door to the office open for the other woman to pass through, which Violet did, murmuring a thanks as she did so, and shooting Eve a quick grin as she passed through and headed through the connecting door to M’s office, giving M a quick nod, as she sat down in one of the seats around the table, setting up her laptop swiftly and glancing up at M, waiting for him to start. 

The meeting was none too interesting, but important none the less, mainly detailing some needed technological items and Bond’s input on specifics that would be useful. It certainly gave Violet some pause for thought, and a new project was always a welcome thing down in her department. 

She made a few notes, making sure to clarify the essential points so she could be sure of what was needed- her brain already spinning with plans and ideas, before sitting back and listening to the brief amount of other business that was to be discussed, which luckily only took another few minutes and to which she really only had to contribute to minimally. 

Violet glanced at her watch as she stood up, laptop under her arm. If she left now, she’d be home before 7, and be able to have dinner with Klaus and the girls, which she hadn’t in about a week. She had no other business to deal with that evening, so it wasn’t a long shot that she would make it. She excused herself, speed walking back to R+D, and grabbing her things and calling out a goodbye to the last few of the staff that were still working. 

Her drive home was a relatively traffic free one, much to Violet’s delight and she managed to be pulling into the driveway at quarter to 7. Heading inside, she immediately heard the girls laughing in the kitchen, she poked her head around the doorframe, surprising Bea when she called out a hello. Sunny just grinned at Violet over her shoulder, and carried on chopping onions. 

Violet peeped around the doorway of the library, spotting Klaus curled up in an armchair with a book as he generally was, and considered the option of snaking up on him. After a moment of consideration, she decided against it, he looked too comfortable for her to ruin his peace. She made her way back to the kitchen, content to watch Sunny and Bea bicker over the dinner as she just sat back in one of the seats at the table, occasionally adding her own little bit of input to the conversation.   
. . . .

Jane opened the fridge, glancing at its contents with a touch of trepidation. Perhaps giving the housekeeper the week off and not having had time to buy food was not the best combination. The milk was out of date, and there was little else in there, giving her no real options about to eat. 

She weighed up her options, nuke a ready meal, or go out. The latter involved putting proper clothing on, and she really did not feel like doing that. Retrieving a box from the freezer, she threw it into the microwave and headed into the front room, turning on the tv and flipping through the channels.

She cast an amused thought over the scores of those whom she had seduced over the past who would be amazed that she would ever have messy sofa evenings. She was human however, and everyone needed downtime, and if hers was the occasional slobby night watching crappy tv and a microwave macaroni cheese, she wasn’t doing too badly. 

Back in the kitchen, the microwave pinged, and Jane tipped the contents into a bowl. Making her way back through to the front room, she settled down into the sofa, switching the channel to Man vs Food, and made herself comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise my my version of Bond may be a little OOC, but i have my reasons, mainly that i wanted to humanise her a little, and also because no human can be that suave and sophisticated 24/7 so it makes sense that even Bond would have chill time :)


	6. Chapter 6

“Oooh! New equipment!” Violet enthused as she walked in through the doors of the department, spotting the shiny new machines in the corner, “They obviously approved my application to requisitions.” 

“We got everything on the request form, Q.” one of the juniors replied cheerfully overhearing Violet, “We were waiting for you to start them up, we weren’t sure if you wanted to do them yourself.” 

Violet considered for a second,   
“No, you go ahead, start them up, I have to go check on the adaptations on the Lotus for 005. He’s off on Mission tomorrow and everything needs to be final checked. Hopefully he’ll bring this one back in one piece.” She added sceptically, eliciting a laugh from the blonde junior. Throwing her bag and coat over her office chair, she made her way through the maze of machinery and desks to the automobile section of the department. 

Scanning her key card into the scanner at the door, it swung open, and Violet passed through, finding the area surprisingly calm. She spotted Lola, who was in charge of that sub department, and headed over to her, waiting patiently until she was free before catching her attention. Violet returned the grin she was given, before going to give her old university friend a brief hug before they got down to business. 

“How’s the Lotus? All ready to go tomorrow?” she asked, leaning against the counter as she spoke. 

“She’s all ready,” Lola replied, cheerily, “All Mod-cons, plus a few fun extras!” she added, handing Violet the spec sheet, and sign-off form, “Why don’t we go sit in my office, you can read it over, and I’ll go grab coffee?” 

“That sounds fair,” Violet replied with a smile turning on her heels to face Lola’s office, “Caffeine sounds great, I’ve not had any yet this morning.” She added gratefully. 

“Well we can’t have that, for the safety of others!” Lola joked lightly, “I’ll be back shortly, you go look through that paperwork.” 

Violet headed over to the office in the corner of the area, settling into one of the chairs in there and opening up the paperwork, starting to go through it. She grabbed a pen to mark a few points which she wanted to clarify before signing off, however it all looked to be in order, Violet thought. Not that she would have expected anything less from Lola, the woman was a perfectionist, and a workaholic, Violet had few doubts more that the logged hours had been put in on this. 

She glanced up at Lola’s arrival, taking the proffered cup with a murmured thanks, taking a sip and sighing a little with relief as it hit her. 

“Lola, you angel. You know how to make me happy.” Violet joked, taking another big sip and glancing down at the papers in front of her.   
“10 years of friendship I should hope so!” was the laughing reply, “Anything in there you want me to expand on?” 

Violet slid the sheets of paper over, the few underlined bits clearly visible. She sat back in her seat, working her way through the coffee and listening as they were explained. 

“Ok, that’s all fine, I’ll sign it off, inspect the car and then I have a tonne of paperwork to go and do,” Violet said, grabbing the pen and putting her signature on the dotted line of the sign-off sheet, “Are we still on for Lunch Saturday? I’ll book a table somewhere. “she added, standing up and heading out to where the car was, shining silver paint glowing under the lights. 

She circled the car, mentally ticking things off as she did so, opening the doors and bonnet, before stepping back with a nod. 

“Lunch yes, let me know. “Lola replied, “005 is due to pick up at 10am, I’ll email when it’s collected, and remind him to get it back in one piece if possible.” 

“Right, I shall leave all that in your capable hands, I’m off to do paperwork.” Violet replied, a little reluctantly before heading out of the automobile sub department. The walk back to her own office in the main area was a few minutes’ walk, it was a fairly big department, and she took a great deal of pride in being in charge of it.   
Glancing over at the group of juniors huddled around the new machines, Violet headed into her own office, smiling to herself over their excitement. She settled down into her computer chair, opening the laptop in front of her, and opening one of the documents she needed to finish. 

Her paperwork kept her until mid-afternoon, with a very brief break to eat, but by 3 it was all completed, submitted and emailed to the relevant people. She’d also managed to prep her paperwork for the next week’s appraisal sessions so she really was doing pretty well. Violet stood up, stretching her legs. 

She glanced at her phone, reading the text from Klaus reminding her about dinner at their former guardians’ house that evening. She’d need to go change beforehand, and the four of them were due to be there by half 6, so she’d have to leave a little early, but she had a build-up of overtime hours, so that wouldn’t be an issue.

She tapped out a quick reply, before heading out into the main department and headed over to see how the juniors were all getting on with the new machines. Pulling her hair back with a ribbon, she got stuck in, double checking they were using them right and also listening to the ideas being thrown around about what they might be able to do now that they had these. 

Violet instructed them to draw up a plan and put it on her desk so she could have a look through them and decide which ones should be followed up on. Some of them were already catching her interest, but it would be good to see how they thought they could be achieved. She perched on the desk, just taking the creative atmosphere in, the juniors unbothered by her presence, they were used to her presence when they were working. 

She glanced down at her watch, working out when she would have to leave if it was a 40 min drive away from her house and she had to shivvy the girls into being ready to go. If she left here at half 4 that should be fine. She was already done with everything that had needed finishing today so that wouldn’t be a problem. After a moment of considering, she decided that if she left at half 4, that would be fine. 

At about 4ish, she headed back to her office, shooting her 2nd in charge an email to let them know she would be going at half 4, and that they would need to be there to close up. Heading back into her office again, she sat down to reply to a few emails that had come in whilst she was in the main area. 

Attaching a document to the last email she had to send, she clicked the button to take it away, and then, checking her watch she stood up, going to grab her coat and bag off the rack in the corner. Violet slipped the laptop into her bag, before locking up her office and calling out a bye as she headed out of the department, and along the path that took her to her car parking space. She texted Klaus before leaving just to let him know, before getting into the car, and pulling out.   
. . . .   
Turning her key in the door, Violet threw open the door.   
“Sunny, Bea, You’d better be ready in 30 minutes, because We’re leaving at quarter to 6!” She called out, hearing the scuffle of feet on the first floor landing, “No Trainers, no Jeans, half an hour! I don’t care if we’re not leaving until 45 minutes time!”

Bea’s face peeped over the top of the banisters,  
“What about new jeans? Without holes?” 

“No Jeans.” Was Violet’s reply as she headed up the first set of stairs, glancing over her shoulder as Bea headed into her room as she headed for the second flight of stairs to her own room. She threw her bag down into the corner and hung her coat on the hanger that was on the door of the wardrobe. 

After a very speedy shower, Violet padded back into her room, towel anchored around her as she rummaged through the wardrobe for her white eyelet top, pulling it out and then going up on her tiptoes to grab a pair of navy blue trousers off the top shelf.

She pulled them on, adding a little mascara and lipstick, and a spritz of perfume before heading towards the door again, grabbing a pair of flats from the shoe rack next to the door as she did so, and headed down the stairs, knocking on both the girls’ doors when she reached the 1st floor landing. 

“5 minutes and then I want to see you downstairs!” she called out, pulling her phone from her pocket and checking it, a text from Klaus flashing up on the screen. He was running late, he would meet them there, could she bring the cheesecake from the fridge and a clean shirt for him. she replied a yes to both, before heading downstairs, checking her watch as she did so. 

“3 minutes!” she shouted, as she headed over to Klaus’ room, heading inside and carefully taking one of the neatly ironed shirts from the pile, before carefully closing the door and making her way into the kitchen, and grabbing a clean bag to put the shirt in. 

Violet retrieved the cheesecake which was already cling filmed, putting it on the table before heading back out to the lobby. 

“Sunny! Beatrice! Hurry up!” Violet shouted up the stairs. Hearing the sound of footsteps on the landing, she sighed in relief, they may already be 15 minutes ahead now, but Sunny and Bea had a talent for turning on-time into late with very little effort whatsoever. 

She waited at the bottom of the stairs as they came down, glancing over them to check they were looking suitable. Neither were in jeans, or trainers, neither had crazy amounts of makeup on, they would do. 

“Ok, wait by the door, Klaus is meeting us there. Sunny you’re watching the cheesecake; Bea I need you to look after Klaus’ shirt.” She instructed, going to grab both and passing them to each respective teenager, before opening the door and ushering them out. 

“Which car are we taking?” Bea asked, pausing at the bottom of the steps, “Your mini or the Audi?” 

Violet deliberated for a moment,   
“We’ll take the mini, Klaus’ll drive his own car back.” She replied, before heading over to the shiny silver car, clicking the button for it to open, and gesturing for the girls to climb in, “We’ll be a bit early but Julie won’t be fussed.” She added, climbing in and starting the car up. She pulled out of the drive, turning left, following the familiar route out of the city.   
. . . . .   
Jane pulled into her space in the car park, making sure she was parked properly, before clambering out of the car, document folder in hand. She headed up the flight of steps that took her up to the main maze, heading along the familiar route to M’s office. She pushed through the main doors of the office, spotting Eve sat at her desk. She glanced up at her as Jane came in, pausing in front of Eve’s desk.

“M in?” she asked, gesturing towards M’s office door, holding up up the document wallet as explanation. 

“No, you just missed him, I’m sorry. He had a family occasion this evening. “ Eve replied, glancing up from her computer screen, “I can put it in his in-tray for the morning?” she offered. 

Jane considered for a brief moment, before handing it over, “Thanks Eve, that’d be great.” She replied with a small smile, “Have a good evening.” She added, before heading for the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Violet pulled up to the gates, pressing the buzzer and waiting for the security guy to come over and buzz them in. 

“Hi Ed,” she smiled, winding down the window, “Klaus arrived yet?” She asked.   
“Mr Baudelaire has not arrived yet; Mrs Kingsley has said for you to go right through.” He replied with a small smile, “It’s nice to see you Ms Baudelaire.” He added, opening the gates for them, and stepping to the side for them to pass through. 

“Why does he always call you Ms Baudelaire rather than Violet?” Asked Bea curiously, leaning forward a little as she spoke and Violet pulled in past the gates and up the long drive. 

“It’s a little old fashioned, but it’s just him being respectful and professional, like how your teachers call me Ms Baudelaire.” Violet replied, checking her mirrors as she pulled the car in next to one of the others parked along the top of the driveway, “Oh look, Jack’s car’s here, he must be inside too.” She noted, parking and clicking the button to unlock the back doors so the girls could get out, “Go on, go in. Take that cheesecake through to Ailís.” She added. 

They didn’t need asking twice, Violet though as she watched them dash across the pebbled path and up the stairs to the main house. She clambered out of the car herself, making her own slower way inside. She pushed the door open, slipping inside, feeling a little nostalgic as she always did when she came back to this house.

She headed in the direction of where she could hear talking, peeping around the kitchen door to see the girls perched on kitchen stools, chattering away a mile a minute to Ailís, who was listening interestedly. 

Violet jumped a little when she heard footsteps behind her. Se glanced over her shoulder, seeing Jack, who just grinned at her, leaning against the other side of the doorframe. 

“Blimey, your girls are getting big! “he said quietly, “I almost can’t believe it, especially little Bea!” 

“I know; she’s getting so grown-up. Sunny’ll be 16 in a few weeks, they’re both growing up so quickly.” Violet replied warmly, “It doesn’t feel like it was 10 years ago she was still crawling into my bed and taking over it.” She laughed under her breath. 

“You did a good job, you and Klaus,” Jack replied, “I know it wasn’t easy, but you have two great girls, who despite all the crap you all went through, are happy, healthy and smart.” 

“Thanks, they are pretty great.” Violet replied, with a smile, glancing over her shoulder as she heard the door, spotting Klaus walking towards them. 

“Vi, Jack.” He said, with a nod to each of them, before turning to Jack, “Your dad pulled in just as I did, I suspect he’ll be in in a moment.” 

“Bea’s got your clean shirt, Violet told him, giving him a brief hug, “We’ve not been here long.” 

“I’ll go grab it.” He replied, slipping into the kitchen and making his way over to the three talking, catching Ailís’s attention as he did. It took a little while to actually catch Bea’s attention enough for her to pass him the shirt, but after a moment, she spotted him, giving him a quick smile, before passing the shirt across and carrying on talking. Klaus slipped by Violet and Jack, shirt in hand. 

Violet didn’t look behind her at the set of footsteps, 

“Hi Matthew.” Jack’s response of ‘Oh, hi dad’ following a moment later.   
Violet stepped back, turning to face him as he hugged his son before going to hug her, “Are you supposed to fraternise with employees out of work hours?” She teased, hugging back, before stepping back again. 

“Only the ones who’ve lived with me.” He replied with a laugh, glancing through the doorway to the chattering trio, “Your Bea’s gotten more grown up!” 

“So people keep telling me!” laughed Violet, “I think I don’t see it as I see her every day.” 

“You’ll look away and she’ll be 17,” Jack teased, nudging her jokingly as Klaus came back in their direction, new shirt on. 

“Oh hush, don’t tempt fate.” She shot back, glancing over her shoulder at Bea, talking animatedly, dark brown ponytail bobbing as she spoke, “Just let her be 13 for now.” She said, warmly as Klaus came to stand next to her, nodding slightly at what she said. 

Everyone jumped a little when the oven timer dinged, pulling everyone from their conversations. Ailís jumped up going to check the oven, Bea glanced around the room, shooting a quick grin at Klaus and Violet, before turning back to Sunny, the pair giggling over some joke or comment. 

“Alright, everyone through to the dining room! Table’s already set, so just go straight through!” Ailís announced, chivvying them all out of the doorway and through the connecting door between the kitchen and the family dining room. 

Violet sat down between Klaus and Ailís, who leaned over to give her a brief hug as she sat down, placing the last dish of food down on the table. 

“You’re looking well darling! But tired, you’re not working yourself too hard, are you?” Ailís asked with concern. 

“I’m always tired, managing a full time job and two teenagers is pretty knackering!” Violet replied with a laugh, reaching into her bag to pull out the bottle of wine that was in there, “Oh, I picked this up, it should be good, I think its s a 2008 one.” She added, glancing down at the label, before glancing up, catching Jack’s eye with a small grin, “Oh yes, look 2 double-oh 8.” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him sigh slightly. 

She passed the bottle to Ailís who didn’t seem to have noticed.

“Oh I’m sure it will be, it’s a Merlot! Matthew, Jack, Klaus?, would you like a glass?” 

Klaus declined, but the other two accepted, Ailís going to grab glasses.   
No-one spoke much over dinner, mostly absorbed in eating. Ailís’ food was always amazing, so dinner there had never been a talkative affair. The girls chattered away very quietly as usual, but most of what was said was asking people to pass certain bowls, and the table was empty when everyone was finished. 

Sunny and Bea helped clear the plates into the kitchen and to bring the pudding back through, Violet giving them a stern look as they carried it though, as a warning not to drop them, placed as they were on Ailís’ best china. 

“Mum, I think I might have to come back for dinner more often.” Jack announced, taking a spoonful of crumble from his bowl, “I could definitely eat your cooking more often.”   
“You’re welcome any time, any of you are, you all know that!” was the reply, “I know you’re all so busy though, it’s a pity it only happens every so often.” 

“I’m sure Sunny and Bea would love to come up for a weekend?” sunny suggested, glancing over at the girls questioningly, who both nodded and agreed, “Maybe this weekend or next?” 

“I’d love to have them this weekend if they’d like to come?” Ailís suggested, glancing at the pair, who both agreed, they always liked staying at Matthew and Ailís’, they tended to come back knackered, with plenty of mud and half a tonne of cakes and biscuits to share. 

“Well that’s settled then! I’ll collect them after school on Friday and Matthew can drop them in on Monday morning on his way to work!” Ailís replied cheerily, “We’ll handle doing weekend homework and all that and you and Klaus can have an easy weekend!”   
Violet exchanged a look with Klaus who just smiled, 

“That sounds good, I might go away for the weekend, visit a friend.” he replied,” One of my old university friends has been on at me to come look at his research.” 

“Perfect, everyone will have a good weekend then!” Matthew added, taking a sip of wine, “Well, Jack I don’t know about, but I’m sure he will.” 

“Vi, why don’t we go for a drink Saturday evening? Save you being in that massive house on your own” Jack asked, glancing over at Violet, “I can get us into Bar Carmine?”  
She considered for a second, 

“I could do Bar Carmine on Saturday evening, Text me, let me know the details when you know. “she agreed, accepting the cup of coffee Ailís passed her, her pudding bowl now empty. 

It was 9 o’clock before they started to get ready to leave, after pudding and coffee and biscuits they were all very full, and very ready to head home and slob out. 

Violet stretched out her legs, as she climbed into her car, glancing over her shoulder to check both girls were all buckled in before she started the car up, switching on the radio for background noise. It was a quiet drive back, they were both tired and so the usual chatter was quietened, and once they were about 20 minutes into the drive had silenced completely, and a quick look in the mirror showed Violet they were both asleep. 

They both looked so much younger when they were asleep, she mused, looking back to the empty road ahead, so peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter of a new Fic! I hope you guys enjoy it, any constructive criticism is welcome, however any nasty comments are not! :)


End file.
